What happens now?
by hopesterocks
Summary: Tallahassee and Columbus's struggles not only to stay alive, but to stay alive together. TallahaseexColumbus
1. Chapter 1

Columbus's head lolled back onto the car window as he tried in vain to stay awake his whole body was hot and he feared it was the beginnings of a fever. With his cheek resting on the cool glass he could see the silhouette of his partner in the side view mirror, darkness obscuring his features but Columbus had memorized the southerners stoney expression. They had been traveling together for so long the brunette had lost track of time all of the days running together into one continuous loop in Zombieland. Hours into days days into months, months into seasons, had it been more than a year, or only a day, was this all a dream? Would we all wake up and everything was back to the way it had been? Columbus didn't know. All he knew was he was on a stretch of desolate highway for an unknown amount of time with a man he had met at the beginning of his nightmare, and had decided to travel together, their most recent trek started during the daytime and was now running late into the night on their way to the next town where they could stock up on gasoline and other supplies.

The long stretch of highway was eerie in the lateness of the night shadows of abandoned cars and bodies lining the road illuminated by the bright headlights of the SUV. It was completely and utterly empty. Not even the undead were prowling the desolate high way, everyone was gone either dead or running. Even the girls had left them, Columbus grimaced at the memory, that night Columbus had begged Tallahassee to allow him to take the night shift with Little rock the older man was reluctant but eventually allowed the brunette to have his bonding time with the only person he considered a friend on the face of what was left of the planet. As the night drug on, both Columbus and Little Rock had unintentionally fallen asleep making them unable to spot the zombies that would almost take Little Rocks life. After that night Wichita gave Tallahassee the decision to leave Columbus or watch them leave. And here they sat alone in the silent car the only noise was the quiet hum of the engine in the dead of night.

"Tally?" The brunette mumbled his breath fogging the cool window half hoping that the blonde hadn't heard him.

"Yer supposed to be asleep spitfuck." The southerner stated in response, reaching out a hand in the darkness to affectionately stroke the brown curls atop Columbus's head. Columbus shied away from the touch, still staring out the window with tired eyes.

"You won't leave me right?" He asked half terrified of the answer, Tallahassee's rule of don't get attached, rattling his mind causing his heart to pound against his rib cage. The blondes reaction though was completely against Columbus's expectations as his body was jarred by the SUV stopping abruptly, Tallahassee slamming his foot on the brake. The blonde parked the car and flipped on the lights, filling the vehicle with a pale yellow glow.

"Now you listen here and you listen good." Columbus dropped his head, staring awkwardly at his lap mentally preparing himself for the worst. "Look at me" Tallahassee gripped his lovers chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted the brunettes head upwards forcing the younger to look at him. "There ain't no way in hell I'll leave you. Yer mine, ya got that?" Tallahassee pointed his index finger and middle finger into Columbus's chest. "They will have to pry you from my dead fucking hands." Blue eyes stared intently into brown, the blondes face set in a stern scowl.

"But you said not to get attach-" Columbus's rambling was cut off by the tall blonde pressing his lips to the brunettes sweaty forehead.

"Thats it. Get yer scrawny ass in the back." The blonde demanded, pulling away from the brunette and pressing a palm to his forehead. "Ya got a fever babydoll."

"I'm fine." Columbus protested, pulling away from the older man.

"Get in the back." The brunette wisely did as he was told, unbuckled his seatbelt and awkwardly climbed over the center console and into the back seat. Tallahassee choosing to step out of the car and around to the back opening the car door and climbing into the back seat, his body hovering over his lovers as he closed the door with his foot.

"This is completely unnecessary for us to stop, what if they get us, we wont be able to get away. Please don't stop I'm fine." Panic rose in Columbus's belly, twisting and clawing at his insides like a beast rearing its ugly head. "It'll just be better if I just go my own way, I'll be out of your hair, whats left of it anyways and it'll keep you from getting weighed down and-" Tallahassee cut Columbus's rambling short by sealing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Shut up for once, you'll wear yourself out." Tallahassee gave his best attempt at trying to sooth the panicking brunette by pulling the boy into his chest and rubbing his back. "Those bastards can't do nothin'" Tallahassee sunk down on to the vinyl car seat keeping his lover on his chest, the smaller body radiating feverish heat

"Keith?" Columbus whispered softly, shivering despite the heat of the warm car.

"Yeah Jaymie?" Tallahassee ran a large hand through the brunettes curly locks, a soft snore was his only response. "Sit tight darlin'." The large blonde said, shifting Columbus awkwardly so he was laying on the seat, shedding his beloved snakeskin jacket Tallahassee draped it over his lover before kissing Columbus's head, brushing some of the curls from his eyes before stepping out of the car and into the drivers seat.

Chapter one done! Next chapter to be up soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and favorite and all that jazz

~Hope


	2. Chapter 2

_What __happens __now__?_

"_Sit __tight __darlin__'." __The __large __blonde __said__, __shifting __Columbus __awkwardly __so __he __was __laying __on __the __seat__, __shedding __his __beloved __snake skin __jacket __Tallahassee __draped __it __over __his __lover __before __kissing __Columbus__'__s __head__, __brushing __some __of __the __curls __from __his __eyes __before __stepping __out __of __the __car __and __into __the __drivers __seat__._

Columbus woke the next day about mid morning his head swimming. Blinking he weakly sat up, his body threatening to give out in a feverish exhaustion, the heat his body was radiating along with the already warm mid morning sun caused Columbus to break out into an uncomfortable sweat. He peeked his head into the front seat frowning when Tallahassee was not dozing in the drivers seat, the brim of his hat tipped to shade the sun like he always would. Brunette eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he looked around the outside of the car through the tinted windows, his surroundings could only be described as a large over grown bush.

Glancing back around a heavy weight started to settle into Columbus's stomach as he started to notice almost everything belonging to his blonde lover was gone. Nothing in the vehicle hinted that Columbus had been traveling with someone as apposed to traveling alone. The last 2 pistols and a semi-automatic weapon that still had ammunition were gone along with the last of the shells for the arms, Tallahassee's hat was also missing the only indicator that the man had even existed was the few Twinkie wrappers littering the foot wells of the car and the lingering musk of the man.

Frustrated tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes, he was alone. Tallahassee had finally left him behind and he was alone. Stubbornly the brunette scrubbed the tears from his eyes, pushing his fists into them until the tears were gone leaving his face much redder than it had before. The lingering smell of the man made the sick brunette nauseous, his head spun as he sat in the car his palms sweating and his body weak with the memories of the weeks of them living together in the vehicle. Sitting where they had made love countless times and where they slept caused a fresh stream of hot tears of anger and hurt to slide down Columbus's face. He reached under the seat and gripped his sawed off shotgun to his chest, the cool metal against his cheek soothed him as he opened the car door, leaving the safety of the truck.

When his feet touched the ground he took a moment to observe his surroundings, his back pressed tightly against the side of the car. He was in a small silent neighborhood devoid of life, not even the undead were staggering down the desolate streets. Deciding that it was safe to travel by foot, Columbus started walking down the middle of the street, the hot sun beat down on him as he traveled, burning his skin and making him weaker than ever before. His vision began to blur as he approached a small park with a pavilion with an inviting shade in the middle of the playground equipment. Stumbling over bodies of children and adults alike he attempted to drag his body to the pavilion but never made it. Chocolate brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body crashed to the ground, his stomach emptying its contents onto the ground and soaked into this clothes the harsh taste of bile coating Columbus's tongue as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Columbus opened his eyes again it was dusk, the sun was just slipping below the horizon and the groans of the undead rang clear in the night. Squeezing his eyes tight he prepared himself for the worst, he waited to feel jagged nails and rotted teeth tear into his flesh, and for the first time he prayed. He prayed it would be fast, he prayed that it wouldn't hurt. Tears slipped from his closed eyelids leaving a quickly cooling track on his skin, he prayed that he would see his family, and he prayed that Tallahassee wouldn't find his body. The limping footsteps got closer to his body, he could hear the flesh being torn off of the bodies around him the wet smacking noises as they were eaten. His whole body began to tremble as he tried in vain to stay still he was still to weak to get up and move quickly and doing so would be the inevitable end.

The footsteps drew impossibly closer, when he heard a voice screaming over top of the grunts and snorts that the infected were making.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS GIVE HIM BACK. JAYMIE!" The clear southern draw rang out over the park, drawing the infected's attention away from Columbus and toward the noise.

"JAYMES PLEASE. ANSWER ME." Bright lights washed over his body, the lights shone through his eyelids and stopped. A loud metallic bang rang over the abandoned park and several blasts from a shotgun shattered the relative quiet.

"Oh God, please no. Please god not again." The voice sounded broken and on the verge of tears, and sounded so familiar. Heavy footsteps thundered to his spot, this was it, it would all be over and death would finally wash over him. Columbus prepared himself for death, letting out a wavering breath as a few tears trailed down his cheek after the first ones.

"Jaymes, oh God, please open your eyes baby. Please." Trembling hands fluttered to his pulse point checking for a heart beat accompanied by a cry of relief when his fluttering heart beat was felt through his skin.

"Oh thank God, thank God." Columbus forced his eyes open as he was scooped off the ground and into strong arms, as a crooked nose was pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder. The brunettes vision was still too hazy to register who was hugging him close, but the painfully familiar smell of Tallahassee's musk filled his senses leaving him with an undeniable feeling of home.

"Keith?" He whispered, his voice raspy and quiet.

"I'm here baby doll." Keith sobbed, the usually stoic man unraveling into a pool of tears as he held Columbus close and carried him back to the car, cradling him in his arms. The fear of his lover being infected squeezed his chest painfully as he laid Columbus in the back seat of the car, and stripped the brunette of his clothes, leaving his fragile body naked on the seat.

Columbus curled in on himself whimpering closing his legs tight whimpering feverishly over and over "You left me, you left me." The words yanked at Tallahassee's heart, as he gently pulled Columbus's legs open.

"Hold still damn it." The blonde growled, the fear of his lover becoming one of the undead quickly grabbing at his gut along with his chest, squeezing so tightly it was a wonder the southerner hadn't passed out. "I'm checking ya fir bites."

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed once more as his body relaxed, to exhausted to fight back or struggle any more, he felt calloused hands inspect every inch of his body several times, and thread through his hair before he was deemed relatively unharmed and his naked body was scooped back into strong arms the blonde thanking every high power he knew of before kissing Columbus's face and neck as many times as he possibly could.

AN: Sorry about the wait, I got super busy right as I was about to post this and had to get my priorities in place before I could continue this (boo) well, here's the second chapter, tell me what you guys think! Comment favorite and all that jazz!

~Hope


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light shone into Columbus's eyelids, causing him to squeeze his eyes tightly shut, eyebrows knitting closely together. The longer he laid the more aware of changes in his surroundings from the previous night started to penetrate his senses. Something cool laid on his forehead, while a sharp contrast of something warm wrapped tightly around his midsection. As his senses started waking up, Columbus allowed himself to open his eyes, flinching slightly at the bright sunlight in the Hummer. The brunette shifted his body, craning his neck forward to try and view what was constricting his chest so tightly, and was surprised to see a burly set of arms planted firmly around his midsection. Columbus pitched his body forward, the momentum of his weight knocking the arms to his abdomen the jarring movement waking the owner of the arms.

"Jesus Christ, what in the _hell_ are you doing, Jaymes?" A gruff southern accent assaulted the silence, before Jaymie realized who the voice belonged to.

"Keith?" His voice croaked out, dried out and gruff, sending a wave of coughs wracking through his body, as Tallahassee's warm arms cradled his shoulders steadying the heaving body one of his large hands pressing its knuckles to Columbus's sweaty forehead.

"Yir still burning up." Tallahassee noted as he rearranged Columbus to lay back down onto the seat as he awkwardly reached onto the floor, picking up a discarded of Aspirin shaking the bottle listening to the pills rattle inside validating that there were still pills present.

"Why in the _flying_ fuck, did you leave the _goddamn_ hummer." Tallahassee seethed, popping the bottle open and pushing two pills between Columbus's dry lips, chasing it quickly with a bottle of water he had wedged into the car seat.

Columbus turned his head away his lover, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I thought you left me" Came the whispered reply slightly muffled by the bottom lip firmly planted between Columbus's lips as he chewed it worriedly.

"For the love of God, stop worrying that lip." The taller of the two commanded, cupping the brunettes sweaty face with one of his hands, using his thumb to gently extract Columbus's lip and gently coaxed the brunette to look at him.

"Are you crazy? Cuz' I know you ain't stupid" Tallahassee grunted, using his calloused thumb to gently stroke the brunettes thinning cheek.

"I'm sorry." Jaymes sniffed, nuzzling into the soft touch sitting up so he could press his body into the southerners chest.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, ya hear?" He growled fingering the chestnut brown curls that were pressed into his chest, feeling the boy weakly nod.

"We gotta keep movin'. Go back to sleep darlin'" After this was said, gentle kisses were pressed to Columbus's mouth before Tallahassee laid the brunette back onto the seat and tightly tucked him back under his snakeskin jacket, pressing one last fleeting kiss to the brunettes forehead.

They had driven for hours before Columbus was awoken to Tallahassee shaking his shoulder gently, pulling the jacket down to his hips, allowing the cool night air to sooth his warm skin.

"Whats wrong? Why did we stop? Are you hurt? Do you need me to-" The rapid questions were cut off by a pointed look and a hand gently gripping his chin.

"Easy there spit fuck, t's time ta eat. Don't want ya any skinnier than ya already are." A playful smirk danced across the southerners thin lips.

"Oh, oh, okay , um, give me a minute please." The brunette lifted the corner of the jacket flushing a deep red when he saw he was still naked. "Where are my clothes?"

"Aw hell its not like its nothin' I ain't seen before."

" Please? Its kind of breezy out, and the conditions are perfect for a whole host of different-"

Tallahassee rolled his eyes before leaving Columbus to ramble in favor of fishing something out of the passenger seat and tossing it to the brunette, who caught it clumsily causing the pile to fall into its individual pieces of new, _clean_ clothes. Carefully running his hands over the material Columbus beamed a toothy grin at Tallahassee as he explored the pieces a new pair of boxer shorts were on the top, followed by a new dark brown hooded sweatshirt his other one had become tattered and the ends of the cords almost non-existent from all of the nervous chewing he did to the plastic ends, and a new purple v-neck shirt that almost matched Tallahassee's perfectly. Clothing was a rare commodity in Zombieland, clean clothes were a luxury, new clothes however where unheard of and Columbus was thrilled to no longer be covered in bile, both is own and zombie, along with putrefied remains of decaying flesh and stinking of stale sweat. Columbus launched his body forward rocking it into the blondes squeezing him tight in a sign of gratitude before shyly capturing the thin chapped lips of his lover into a chaste kiss that Tallahassee quickly escalated onto the border of obscene. The southerner playfully grabbed the brunettes bottom earning himself a surprised squawk of protest accompanied by a heavy blush from his partner.

"Git dressed, food'll get cold." The large male grumbled detaching himself from Columbus's grasp and checking the shorter males fever, sighing in relief when he felt the smaller body's temperature had dipped back down to normal.

Columbus made short work of getting dressed, and scrambled out of the hummer, an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder making its presence known as he set his feet on the ground. Glancing beyond the front of the hummer Columbus noted they were in a large field of dried dying grass and large yucca bushes dotting the landscape with huge boulders casting long obscure shapes across the desert plain a large forest loomed in the near distance, only about 300 yards from their campsite. Deciding to relieve himself before joining Tallahassee at the fire Columbus quickly jogged to a particularly large Yucca plant, turning his back to the fire he began to empty his bladder, a sigh of pleasure bubbling forth after not using the bathroom in nearly three days had taken a toll on his body. After several seconds and possibly the most pleasurable bathroom experience of his life, Columbus had finished and was zipping up his pants and had started to fish out a bottle of hand sanitizer when a voice called over the quiet night.

"Spit Fuck, Where are ya?" The southerners voice had a twinge of fear with anger lightly laced between the words, a hidden malice that Columbus ignored having grown used to the burly mans callous attitude.

"I'll be right over, give me a second." Columbus called back, struggling to get the cap of his hand sanitizer open after struggling for almost two minutes the brunette finally popped the cap open with a triumphant call, squirting a heavy amount of the alcohol into his palm.

"I didn't ask when you was comin' back, I _asked_ where you was." The voice from behind Columbus was unexpected and caused the smaller man to jump in surprise dropping his hand sanitizer in the process.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that." The brunette gasped, clutching his chest, his heart hammering wildly and his breathing ragged, but had no time to chastise the older man before he was easily slung over the southerners shoulder and carted back to the campsite.

"What the hell are you doing? I said I was coming." Jaymie protested, thumping his balled fists weakly on Keith's back indignantly.

"And I said it was time ta eat." Keith replied coolly, spitting a wad of tobacco out of his mouth and onto another yucca plant, this one near their fire before placing his precious bundle on a particularly large moss covered boulder before walking back to the car and returning with the blanket and a few handkerchiefs that Jaymie prayed weren't used and wrapped the large blanket around the brunettes shoulders cocooning the boy into the fabric.

"Tally its too hot." Jaymie whinged, rolling and shrugging his shoulders to escape the heat of the blanket The blonde quickly thwarted the boys attempts and wrapped him back up tightly cutting off any protest with a pointed look before wrapping both of his lovers hands in handkerchiefs.

"I found that split pea baby shit you eat." Tallahassee grumbled turning his back to the fire and picking up a hot can of soup from the glow of the orange ashes in his own rag bound hands, testing the heat before handing it to Columbus who gladly accepted the can, kissing his lovers chin to thank him. After about eating half the soup Columbus sat the can on the boulder, sighing happily as he watched his lover quickly finish off his can and open a jar of peaches.

"Eat your food." Tallahassee grunted not looking up from his jar, which he was trying to pop the seal from the lid to access its sweet contents.

"But I did?" Columbus replied, confusion dancing across his features, he was finished, he didn't need the whole can.

"Finish it" Keith was now looking up from the now opened jar of peaches and was giving Columbus a pointed look.

"But-"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?"

Columbus sighed knowing that he would easily lose this battle and finished his now cool soup feeling uncomfortably full as he set his empty tin down and leaned back onto the rock, looking up at the stars that covered the night sky vaguely paying attention to the shuffling of his lover approaching his boulder.

"Good boy," Tallahassee praised noting the empty tin of soup before pressing a kiss to Columbus's lips, his mouth tasting like the sweet peach syrup. "You tired baby doll?"

"Not particularly" Jaymes hummed leaning forward to rest his chin on his bent knees before he was uprooted from his spot and replanted into Keith's lap. They sat like this for several hours enjoying the quiet and the dark and each other presence as the light from the fire slowly started to ebb away the darkness of night penetrating their surroundings before they were interrupted by the sounds of snarls, growls, and clumsy dragging footsteps.

"Keith?" Jaymes asked, his voice shaking as his body trembled almost violently.

"Get in the car." Keith growled back in a hushed voice, silencing the brunette with an outstretched palm, his head turned towards the row of trees close to their camp.

"But-"

"Get in the _god damn_ car Jaymes." Jaymes didn't need to be told twice as he stumbled over to the car, opening the door to pull his shot gun into his arms before quickly turning back to the campsite, the fire almost completely extinguished Tallahassee's silhouette easily blending into the shadows of boulders.

"What are you doing?" Jaymes hissed, the cool metal of the shot gun pressing against his shirt caused him to shiver as he glanced nervously over his shoulder toward the edge of the wood. The shuffling grew closer and feral shrieks joined the symphony of horrific sounds.

"Get in the car and lie down. Don't make me tell you again" Came the harsh reply over the eerie night air leaving no room to argue, Jaymes didn't have to be told twice before he clambered into the car and quietly shut the door spreading his body across the seat his feet facing the line of trees. Gun shots rang throughout the air causing the brunette to flinch and aim his shotgun towards the car window, Tallahassee's whoops of freakish delight were the only indication that the other man was uninjured and dare he say it, having fun.

A face loomed in the window not long afterword, the shock of the sight jarring Columbus out of his head space, it was a man or, what was left of one. His camouflage and fluorescent orange vest indicated he was a hunter as black bile gurgled from its throat, dribbling down his stubble covered chin and onto his chest, staining the vest further. His face was mauled, long scratched stretched from ear to cheek, with one eyeball laying gruesomely on his cheek, the decaying remains of an optic nerve was the only thing tethering the eyeball to the rest of its rotting skull.

Using its forehead the hunter started slamming its skull into the window, the force of the blow causing the window to splinter, spider like cracks branching from the point of impact. Three solid hits later and the glass shattered, stabbing into the hunters flesh and finally severing the rest of the optic nerve holding onto its eyeball causing it to hit the ground with a wet smack.

Without second thought Columbus pulled the trigger, the noise of the blast within the confines of the car left his ears ringing as the bullet obliterated the hunters skull sending it flying in hunks of rotting flesh. Columbus quickly climbed out of the car making sure to ram the butt of his gun into the remains of the hunters skull insuring its demise before running toward the edge of the wood and scrambling up the lower branches of an old large tree.

From the height advantage Columbus now found himself at he could watch Tallahassee's silhouette at the camp, tossing his pistol to the ground in favor of something with a handle and a round flat end, the resounding metallic crash that it made when connecting with another zombie's cranium made Columbus almost certain that it was a cast iron skillet.

"Jaymes?" The other man yelled as he made his way over to the car, swinging the skillet in an almost practiced ease, his movements fluid as he smashed zombies skulls like over ripe melons. When the area was clear he jogged the rest of the way to the car, flinging the door open.

"Jaymes, don't do this ta me. Where are ya?" Panic was thick in the southern squeezing around his vocal cords.

"I'm up here, Tally." Columbus called back, firing at another zombie that was clawing at the base of the tree he was seeking refuge in.

"Git yir ass out of that god damn tree. I told you to stay in the car!" Tallahassee called back using his skillet on the last zombie in the area, the resounding crack on its skull echoing throughout the now empty forest.

"Oh yeah, sure lets stay in the car and ignore the undead fucks trying to eat my insides. Perfect" Columbus spat back in retaliation, the now warm barrel of his shotgun throwing off heat into his chest, warming him quickly in an almost soothing manner as his heart beat slowly returned back to normal.

Drop down Jaymes, we gotta keep moving." The southerner called up into the tree, his feet planted firmly at the base as he stretched out his arms to catch the brunette. Columbus huffed and dropped his shotgun into Tallahassee's awaiting arms.

"You know damn well what I meant, spit fuck. Drop down, I'll catch you." Columbus glanced down at the coaxing blonde, but the height difference that he was now starting to realize made him dizzy and he wrapped his limbs tightly around the tree squeezing his eyes shut.

"I swear to god, you don't want me comin' up there to get ya." Tallahassee growled, his patience quickly slipping.

"I- I'll be down, just, give me a minute." Another wave of nausea.

Tallahassee cocked his gun, "I will give you to the count of three to get yir ass out of that god damn tree." The threat didn't go unnoticed, but Columbus chose to ignore it as he shifted his weight to stretch his foot to a lower branch.

"1...2...God damn it spit fuck get out of the fucking tree." The southerner fired the shotgun that Jaymes tossed to his feet, the bullet lodging into the tree about 4 feet above Columbus's head causing the shorter man to spasm in fear and drop from the tree in a mass of flailing limbs into Tallahassee's awaiting arms. Once he was safely caught he clung to Tallahassee as if he were a life line.

"Please don't do that again." The brunette sniffed, burring his face into his lovers neck and shoulder trembling.

"If you would just do as you was told fir once we wouldn't be havin' an issue." Tallahassee countered walking to the hummer, placing the brunette on his feet before they got into the vehicle.

"Get in the front baby doll, I don't want ya by all that broken glass." Keith said stroking Jaymes' cheek with his thumb before swatting his bottom playfully.

"Go on, I don't wanna tell ya twice." Jaymes scrambled into the front seat awkwardly before checking the back seat and buckling his seat belt, and locking his door, jumping when Keith closed his door.

"Go to sleep baby doll." The command was gentle and was accompanied by Keith stroking the crown of Columbus's head the brunette leaning into the touch .

"Where are we going now?" Jaymes yawned sleepily, stretching his arms above his head.

"_You're_ goin' ta bed." Keith stated, keeping one hand on the top of the brunettes curls keeping his eyes on the long dirt road that stretched before them.

"But I'm not-"

"Sleep, Jaymes." Keith soothed, removing his hand from Jaymes's hair to put in a country CD, humming along with the tune.

"Where did you find a Country CD in Zombieland?" Jaymes asked, yawning once more.

"Enjoy the little things Baby Doll."

Authors note.

I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I feel pretty awful. Well good news is I finally am out of high school for good and I have oodles of free time to update this! Although I tend to forget, and I'm almost kind of sad to say that I only have one more chapter for this fic before its over. I hope you all enjoyed!

~Hope


End file.
